


Braid

by midnightwriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: "Steve was being secretive in these past two weeks. Never a good sign. It was what happened before he left for a country with no extradition to the US or a terrorist showed up at his door."Danny's worried about Steve being secretive. Steve only wants to make Grace happy. And hairs will be braided!Set somewhere in S02. Pre slash.





	Braid

Steve was being secretive in these past two weeks. Never a good sign. It was what happened before he left for a country with no extradition to the US or a terrorist showed up at his door.

Whenever Steve had any free time during work hours, and by free time it means time he should spend doing reports and the proper police procedure, he would come to Danny's office and engage in conversations. When Danny shooed him and told Steve to go do his goddamn paperwork, he would go and bother Kono or Chin.

These two past weeks, on the other hand, Steve spent his "free time" at his desk, reading or watching something on his computer. Danny tried to spy on him many times, but Steve used his super SEAL reflexes to stop Danny from figuring it out. Always closing or changing tabs before he could peek.

Hence, Danny had spent the past two weeks extremely worried. So worried that he made sure to spend his Grace-less weekend at Steve's beach house. Steve didn't seem disturbed by that, so Danny took it as a positive sign.

By Friday, though, his worry was still intense.

"That's it, Steven, I can no longer do this. What it is that you've been doing on this computer the whole week? I tried to respect your privacy-"

"Barely," Steve muttered, no heat behind his words, just amusement.

"But I find myself at night wondering if you're at your house peacefully sleeping and dreaming of grenades, or if you're out there in full gear trying to invade some country who-knows-where."

Steve's face constricted in a manner that Danny, who had been cataloging his facial expressions for the past year and a half, knew it meant that he felt guilty. Only Steve could feel guilty for being tricked into helping someone and then being tortured as a reward. Danny hurried to explain exactly why it was an awful idea for Steve to adventure himself in flying away because, contrary to him, he was able to use his words like a grown up.

"And let me tell you my friend: I could not sleep. I've been worried, thinking that you'll get yourself into trouble again, and I'll have to fly all the way to who-knows-where to save your ass and I do not want to repeat that. You should not want to repeat that either."

Steve, bless his stupid face, changed his expression fast. His eyes shining and that boyish grin showing up, lighting up his whole face. It eased Danny's heart to see the guilty go away.

"It isn't anything dangerous, Danny," Steve said simply, without offering any explanation.

"That's it, that all you have to say? Two weeks of you being secretive and worrying me sick and that's all you have to say to me?"

"I appreciate the worry, Danno, but it's nothing."

"But it's nothing", he mimicked Steve's tone. Then, he stopped for one second, slightly horrified about where his thoughts lead him. "Steve, have you been watching porn on your computer work? Because if this is what you've been doing, I solemnly condemn your actions. The workplace is not the place for such things, much less when you're avoiding your job while doing it."

Danny only stopped his rant because Steve began laughing at him. A laugh that was so honest and full of mirth that Danny had to stop talking just to better observe it. He was glad by that smile, it was something Steve would not be able to fake if he really was under a situation of distress.

"What are you laughing about, you Neanderthal? I'm serious! I do not  know what they taught you at SEAL school, but this is not proper workplace etiquette."

"Danny, it's not porn," he managed to deny after another two full minutes of laughter.

"Then tell me what it is! My mind keeps conjuring the worst possible scenarios!"

"Fine, you won."

Steve put both his hands up, in surrender, voice, and eyes still full of amusement. Danny approached him, standing next to Steve's chair and behind his desk. His mind took a few seconds to catch on the image and words on the computer in front of him.

The computer was on a youtube channel where a dark-haired woman was braiding a little girl's equally dark hair. He read the title of the video and it said "15 Ways of Braiding Your Daughter's Hair - Guide For Beginners". He looked at Steve and saw how nervous he looked.

"Grace said she likes braids." He started to talk, still nervous, and that tone sounded weird on his voice. "She learned how to do them on her barbies, but was upset that she couldn't make them on her own hair. Rachel doesn't know how to do the more complex ones. So I thought I could learn a few to make on her hair when it was your weekend with her." He finished explaining it, almost in only one breath.

"Uh..." Danny opened his mouth, but his brain was frozen so nothing came out. Steve apparently interpreted that on the worst possible way.

"I didn't want to assume you'd waste your precious time with her being with me." His face was serious, bracing for impact, but his eyes still told about a man who thought he didn't deserve a place in Danny's and Grace's time.

"Yo- you... Come here, you emotionally deprived caveman."

Steve stood up without a second thought and Danny hugged the man, a nice and comforting hug, which obviously wasn't what he was expecting. After the initial shock, Steve hugged him back. The tension in his muscles melting away.

"Listen to me, Steve, that was a very nice and thoughtful thing you did for my Grace. Very, very nice and I'm sure she'll love it," Danny said after they were apart, and he trusted his voice enough to not sound wrecked and emotional.

"I hope she does. Braids are a lot more complicated than I anticipated. Not even my Navy skills prepared me to some of those knots," he joked.

Danny beamed. Nothing he loved more than knowing his crazy partner wasn't in imminent danger and happy enough to joke around. The part in which he had dedicated two entire weeks to learn how to make something for Grace only made things better.

"You can tell her all about it soon. I'm going to pick her up from Rachel's now."

Danny walked to the door and looked back when Steve wasn't following.

"Why are you standing there like a tree? Come, we're going to pick up Grace."

Steve's eyes shone at the thought of being invited to this, and Danny knew he made the right choice by inviting him. He knew he would expend the whole weekend with this idiot. At this point, Mary's old bedroom was basically Grace's.

He didn't mind Steve driving his car on the way to Rachel's and Stan's house, even though he complained loudly about it. Danny was happy to know someone cared about his little girl in such depth.

He would also complain loudly about Steve dragging his daughter to the ocean, and about them teaming up to drag him as well. And Danny would complain even louder about them asking for pizza with pineapples, and being ignored by the duo as Steve braided her hair in all the fifteen ways he now knew how to.

 However, he knew it would all be forgiven while he watched their smiley faces.

Much like it was happening now, while he watched blissfully as Steve told Grace, in the back seat, about his knew acquired ability to braid her hair, and his daughter squealed in excitement. His chest warm and fuzzy, looking forward to an entire weekend with his two favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so I appreciate if you point mistakes and typos!  
> Hope you had fun while reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
